devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Line 11
is the fifth chapter of the second volume and the overall eleventh chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Anzai and Tsukasa realize a cop has shot a devil. Officer Takeshi Makimura of B Squad arrives on the scene and tries to get things under control. Hans Lee looks back to where he left Tsukasa and realizes she's not there. Anzai offers to get Tsukasa to safety. He's still determined to have this be their last meeting, though he doesn't tell her so. Tsukasa is worried about Hans, to which Anzai asks if they're close. Tsukasa tells him that Hans was only helping her look for him. Tsukasa notices the cross on Anzai's ring, probably because Hans was looking for a cross. Anzai tells her it's a symbol of the orphanage he was raised at (ONLO) in Hokkaido. Tsukasa is grateful that he opened up a bit about his past and the two get playful for a bit. Anzai says there is a strong possibility he and Hans are from the same place, but he never saw any foreign boys at the orphanage and he was the only half-devil. This strikes a note with Anzai as he says it. Looking at Tsukasa and thinking about how impossible it would be to have a relationship with her, he wonders how a half-devil could even be born. He starts to doubt he's half-human at all. Tsukasa tries to comfort him. Anzai is surprised by her gentleness with him, even after all he's put her through. Tsukasa confesses that she doesn't care what he is, as long as he's Anzai. Fifteen interrupts their intimate conversation. He is fleeing Zero Seven. Anzai takes Tsukasa to the side of the building out of sight and perches on a narrow ledge where he can barely hold their weight due to the still waning effects of the tranq. Just as Fifteen leaves, Anzai's strength gives out. Before they fall, Hans Lee grabs them both and puts them back on solid ground. Zero Seven catches up to Fifteen. He says that Plan B was a necessary step to take in order to eliminate devils from society. Because Zero Seven tried to interfere with the plan, Fifteen has orders to kill Zero Seven. He stabs her with a knife and tries to justify his actions. Zero Two descends the stairs and stabs Fifteen with the knife he used against Zero Seven. He explains that Fifteen needs to die to be a cover-up for the incident. It will be reported that he was a stalker of the weather reporter and because she didn't return his affection, he attacked her, felt remorseful, and committed suicide. Barely holding onto life, Zero Seven asks Zero Two why. He explains that there were many contingency plans in place to cover-up the true motives of the operation. She pleads for him to only kill devils, not humans. Zero Two licks the tears from her eyes and asks if he looks human to her. Anzai asks Hans about his transformed eye. Hans wonders how he could be a half-devil if he doesn't know that, and he's so weak on top of that. All three hear a noise from the stairs above. Hans investigates and finds Zero Seven sprawled and bleeding across the steps. Chapter Notes * Anzai and Hans Lee seem to have grown up at the same place, ONLO. * Anzai starts to wonder if he's half-human at all. * Tsukasa confesses her feelings to Anzai. * Fifteen stabs Zero Seven for her insubordination. * Zero Two stabs Fifteen and throws him off a building in order to cover up the CCC's involvement. * Hans Lee doubts that Anzai is a half-devil. * Hans finds Zero Seven in critical condition. Characters * Tsukasa Taira * Yuuki Anzai * Hans Lee * Takeshi Makimura * Fifteen * Zero Seven * Zero Two Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters